Kish Kiss
by DeeJayers
Summary: “Come on, you’re not going to leave just yet are you?” “Why not? I don’t have anywhere to go…” Ichigo blinked. KishxIchigo


Ichigo giggled as she ran towards the Café Mew Mew, her bag and Masha on her shoulder. She rounded a corner only to cry out as she ran into someone and fell back, clenching her eyes shut as she prepared herself for the fall she knew was coming. She never hit the ground.

"Hello Kitty." She gasped and opened her eyes, staring at Kishu in shock.

"K-Kish!"

"Aha! So the kitty does remember me!" Ichigo pouted and stepped back to look the green-haired alien in the eyes.

"What are you doing here? The last time I saw you was five years ago." Kishu shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Nothing much, I figured I'd come see my Kitty again." Ichigo crossed her arms and huffed.

"I am not your kitty." Kishu quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Guess I have the wrong Ichigo then, well, bye." He turned to leave.

"W-wait!" He smirked to himself as he felt Ichigo's hand on his wrist and turned halfway around to stare at her.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, you're not going to leave just yet are you?"

"Why not? I don't have anywhere to go…" Ichigo blinked.

"You can come to Café Mew Mew with me! I don't think Ryou would mind! So long as you don't do anything stupid!" Kishu smirked and turned all the way around, now facing the girl.

"Are you inviting me to Café Mew Mew Ichigo?" The girl blushed and looked away, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah, but you don't have to come unless you want to." Kishu gripped her chin gently and pulled her head up so that she looked him in the eye.

"Of course I want to come Kitten." Ichigo beamed and, grasping his hand, took off in the direction of the café with Kishu smiling and following calmly. He wasn't about to tell Ichigo that he was there to stay, no, he was going to save that for later. Smirking, he overtook her and picked her up bridal style, Ichigo letting out a yelp and throwing her arms around his neck as he ran for the café.

"Kishu! What was that for?" Kishu smirked down at her.

"I wanted to hold my Kitty, is something wrong with that?" Ichigo pouted.

"I am not your kitty!!" Kishu merely smiled at her. _'You will be soon Ichigo, you will be soon.'_

--------------

Ryou glared at Ichigo angrily, the girl standing in front of Kishu protectively. Her assumption had been wrong; Ryou was pissed all to hell at her for bringing him there and at him for being there.

"Get him out of here!"

"Why?! He's not doing anything wrong!"

"He's an alien Ichigo! An alien! You know, those things you used to fight five years ago!"

"That was five YEARS ago Ryou! Five years! Things change in five years!"

"Aliens don't!"

"How do you know?! You're not an alien! Kish could've changed and you'd never know because you never took the time to get to know him!" Everything seemed to stop as Ichigo screamed this, everyone now staring at her in shock. Kishu stepped up to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder, brining her attention to him.

"Hey, I'll go. It's alright, you don't have to stand up for me." Ichigo gave him a small smile.

"No, you can stay. Ryou's just being a bastard." She said, glaring at the blonde haired teen. Ryou glared back at her and stormed away.

"Ichigo… are you sure he should be here?" Asked Lettuce, Ichigo smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on, are you hungry Kish?" Kish shook his head just as his stomach growled loudly, a faint blush settling on his cheeks as Ichigo and the other Mews laughed at him.

"I guess I am a little hungry…" Ichigo laughed and pushed him down into a seat.

"Alright, I'll be right back. We can all eat something before everyone starts coming." She said, walking back into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a silver tray holding cups of tea and something Westly had made. She placed the tray on one of the tables and handed everything out, everyone saying their thanks. Ichigo watched as Kishu bit into the treat Westly had made and beamed when he said he liked it. Smiling, she took her own food and tea and began eating, listening to Lettuce and Mint talk about anything and everything. When the subject of dating came up, the two girls began questioning Ichigo, the girl blinking.

"So, are you and Aoyama-kun still dating?" She lowered her eyes to the ground slowly, not answering.

"Ichigo?"

"No… He… he left me… four years ago…" She answered quietly, still not looking up. Lettuce, pudding and Mint all hugged her tightly while Kish waited for them to let go before giving her a hug.

"Hey, it's alright Kitty. You have great friends around you; they _should_ stick up for you and help you through the hard times." Ichigo looked up at him and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't you going to get him for calling you Kitty?" Ichigo blinked.

"No… why would I? I'm used to it. I mean, he has been calling me Kitty, Kitten, Honey and multiple other things for the past what? Eight? Nine years?" Kishu smirked proudly while the other Mews sweatdropped.

"He's obsessed with you Ichigo!"

------------------

Ichigo yawned as she walked home later that night, Kishu floated above her calmly with his arms crossed behind his head. She yawned again and stretched her arms high above her head, blinking as her hand found another. She looked up just in time to see Kishu smirk at her and pull her up, Ichigo letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Kishu! What was that for?"

"I wanted to hold my Kitty, is something so wrong with that?"

"…You said that earlier…"

"And so did you Kitten, but I'm not complaining." Ichigo shook her head as she held onto him, not wanting to fall and get hurt. They flew in silence for a few blissful minutes before Kishu spoke. "You haven't moved have you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I still live at the same place."

"Good." Comfortable silence reigned again and when Kishu looked down at Ichigo he smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully, her head tucked against his shoulder. Smiling, her teleported to her room and placed her under her covers before checking to make sure no one was coming and turned around, blinking as Ichigo appeared in front of him, rubbing one eye with a balled up fist sleepily. He smiled at her and put his hands on shoulders to turn her around only to gasp as she fell into his chest, her arms around his torso, and let out what sounded like a purr. He had to keep from laughing as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep, forcing him to somehow make it over to her bed and sit down. He let out a sigh and stared down at Ichigo, the girl curling into a small ball in his lap and… _purring?!_ He yawned moments later and closed his eyes for a second, not expecting to fall asleep so quickly.

--------------

Ichigo let out a contented mew as she stretched to her full length, not yet noticing that Kishu was still sleeping. As he felt arms around her waist she looked down and blinked before looking up and seeing Kishu starting to wake up. She yawned and curled back up, her mind being to clouded for her to realize yet just what she was doing. As Kishu finally woke up, e stared down at Ichigo and blinked, confused before smirking as he remembered what had happened. He smiled and poked Ichigo in the side, the girl squirming away from his finger as he poked her again and again.

"Kishuuuu! Stop it! I wanna sleep!" Kishu smirked and poked her again. "Stoooooop! You're comfy! I wanna sleep!" She cried, swatting at his hand with her 'paw' and slapping his hand to the bed.

"So now you're complimenting me? Kitty, have you been eating catnip?" Ichigo purred and smiled up at him, shaking her head.

"Nooo! I just wanna sleep!"

"Sorry, no can do Kitty."

"What can I do to let you let me sleep? I don't have work so I can sleep in today!"

"Other than the usual?"

"What's the usual?"

"You be mine, silly."

"Fine, fine! I'm yours now let me sleep!" Kishu beamed and nodded, kissing Ichigo gently before sitting against her wall and letting her sleep, the girl curled up against him with her head tucked into his shoulder again. Kishu smiled and let his head fall onto hers, closing his eye, and drifted back into sleep with his koneko safely in his arms.

How'd yall like it? It's my first Tokyo Mew Mew story ever so the characters might be a bit OOC. Well, thanks for your time and PLEASE REVIEW: D


End file.
